You're In Real World
by Me.Sakaenagi
Summary: Kebalikan dari 'I'm In KHR World.' Dan dari mana mereka muncul ? Dari dalam sebuah gambar. Kok bisa ? gak tahu deh.. xD


Title : You're In Real World

Summary : Kebalikan dari 'I'm In KHR World.' Dan dari mana mereka muncul ? Dari dalam sebuah gambar. Kok bisa ? gak tahu deh.. xD

Genre : Humor / Friendship

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Katekyo punya nya Akira Amano - sensei. Tapi kalau ada FF kacau itu punya nagi.. xD

Author note : Well , kebalikan dari 'I'm In KHR World' yang masih belum complete .. sekarang menjadi 'You're In Real World'. Sedikit mendapat ide dari kirei-senpai untuk membuat ide ini. Jadi intinya ni FF di buat oleh 2 orang. Nagi sebagaia penulis dan ada banyak ide gila oleh kirei-senpai , tapi ada juga yang pakai ide nagi. Di sini.. bercerita.. tentang apa yah ? Sebenarnya author juga gak tahu mau cerita apa [loh ?!] yah.. pokoknya ikutin saja deh...Main Note : See , Read , and Don't forget to review this Fanfic.

Now , on the Fanfic

Panas.. panas.. panas.. panas.. hati ini..[ jyah , malah nyanyi.. xD]

Cuaca hari ini panas sekali. 20 Mei 2009 , mungkin menurut dirinya , Ayuzawa Nagi , salah satu hari terspektakuler karena cuacanya yang sangat panas , yang mungkin bisa membuatmu meleleh dalam jangka waktu 48 jam jika kamu tidak berlindung di suatu tempat. Hari ini terasa matahari lebih ganas dari biasanya. Mungkin si lampu raksasa ini marah karena bumi terkena fenomena yang sudah mendunia ini , globalisasi sehingga lampu ini terus berpijar. Entah sampai kapan si lampu ini akan menjinakkan dirinya sendiri , tanpa tahu kalau manusia yang ada di muka bumi ini sudah banyak yang tersiksa , contohnya kekeringan yang sudah terjadi di beberapa daerah , dan beberapa negara seperti Ethiopia dan Amerika.

Well , ngomongin soal cewek sekaligus binatang piaraan kita.. urr.. maksudnya tokoh utama kita , Ayuzawa Nagi adalah siswi SMPN 16 bekasi , kelas 9-5 yang.. Biasa saja. Tak ada yang istimewa. Lagipula sapa yang mau anggap dia istimewa ? gak banget deeh.. xDD [penulis : YEs.. buka aib.. xD]. Kita panggil saja dia nagi. Dia mempunyai teman yang berbeda kelas , dari kelas 9-1 sampai 9-12 , di karenakan tingkah laku nagi yang 'kampungan'.. makanya dia terkenal seantero [wetehek ?!] sekolahnya karena kampungan. Bukan karena ia pintar , cantik , eksis , anak menteri , tajir dan sebagainya.. cuman KAMPUNGAN. xDD.

Ngomong - ngomong cewek kampungan ini sepertinya menyukai oleh dunia anime sejak ia berlangganan Indovision di rumahnya waktu ia SD kelas 6. Dari Indovision lah nagi mampu mengubah hidupnya menjadi sebahagia seperti sekarang ini. Lalu karena itu , nagi melihat di internet , join di beberapa Forum anime yang di Indonesia , dan sampailah ia ke suatu tempat forum yang membuat hati nagi jatuh terpana tak berdaya , karena emang tuh anime cowoknya kakkoi-kakkoi.. Tak lain tak bukan , pastinya anime yang di buat oleh Negara Timur , atau yang di kenal sebagai negara Jepang. Judul anime itu adalah Katekyo Hitman Reborn , atau yang bisa di singkat menajadi KHR. Bagaimana tidak ? Cowok - cowok yang ada di anime ini langsung membuat nagi jatuh terpana , apalagi setelah ia tahu jalan ceritanya melalui teman - temannya yang ada di internet. Karena memang cerita dari anime satu ini terkesan beda dengan anime lain yang selama ini sudah nagi saksikan. Namun , sepertinya dari anime inilah , kisah nagi yang hidup tenang dan damai , berubah 180 derajat.

Well , kembali ke main story. Sekitar jam 12.30 , dari kelasnya yang berada di 9-5 , nagi berlari dan langsung menuruni tangga sekolahnya itu dan seperti tak bisa di hadang lagi , nagi langsung menerobos pasukan manusia a.k.a murid-murid dan guru - guru juga yang pingin juga cepat pulang ke rumah untuk berteduh di surganya masing - masing. Tetapi , berbeda dengan nagi . Bukan niat nagi untuk pulang secara terburu - buru seperti ini , cuman karena suatu bendalah yang ada di rumahnya membuatnya seperti ini. Seakan.. benda itu adalah benda yang penting bagi dirinya , karena bisa membuat nagi terburu - buru. Asal kalian tahu saja , nagi bukanlah tipe terburu - buru. Hanya karena satu benda , semua anggapan itu akan hancur tanpa bekas. Lalu dengan susah payah , akhirnya nagi berhasil dari kerumunan orang - orang itu dan berhasil mencapai jalan yang ada di depan sekolah itu.

"eeeennggg... HAAAAHHHH..~~ untung gua masih di kasih hidup." kata nagi sambil berusaha menatap langit sambil menyipitkan matanya karena silau yang memancar dari si lampu raksasa itu , lalu ia mengangkat tangannya ke langit setinggi - tingginya untuk melepas pegal karena habis keluar dari 'penyiksaan mental' itu. Eitz , sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berkata babibubebo lagi , nagi. Apa kamu lupa tujuanmu ? Tujuanmu adalah mencapai 'sebuah benda' yang ada di rumah mu itu. Nagi merentangkan tangannya di atas , mendiamkannya sebentar , dan mereflekskan tubuhnya. Lalu ia melihat sekeliling , ternyata 'ia' belum menjemputnya.

"Uff.. kok dia belum jemput sih... Katanya janji mau jemputt..." nagi pun sedikit menggerutu dan menggigit jari jempolnya. Saat nagi menunggu seseorang , teman - teman yang satu kelas dengannya , menghampirinya.

"Oi , lu ngapain di situ ? berjemur buu...." kata salah satu orang temannya yang sedang berteduh di wartel depan sekolahnya. Enak sekali dia berteduh di situ sambil minum teh botol sosro. [author : Dimanapun.. kapanpun.. minum teh botol sosro.. xDDD]

Sebetulnya sih , di bilang teman juga boleh. Atau di bilang 'anak' juga boleh. Soalnya kan dia anak nagi.. [wetehek ?!]. Kalau gak salah anaknya.. namanya.. Irma Agustiana . Tapi kalian manggil ajah libi [author : ibu BEJATH mana yang lupa nama anaknya..?! IT's ME YOU KNOW.. xD] Tapi tuh anak kurang ajar banget yah.. Manggil 'lu' ke ibunya sendiri.. Sakiitt hati iniiiii... xDDD

author : kok umur sebelia kamu sudah nikah ? Orang tua bejath mana yang mau menikahkan anaknya di umur 15 tahun ini ?

nagi : yah.. saya kan sudah nikah . Gimana sih ?.. Lagian saya nikah diam - diam kok. Kalau ortu tahu yah.. soww what.. ~~ [ngomong - ngomong gaya Cinta Laureng]

author : jadi kamu beneran udah nikah ? Mana suaminya ? Jangan - jangan suaminya kabur dan tak bertanggung jawab ? Serigala banget noh..!!! [kata sang author dengan ganasnya..]

nagi : yeey , jangan salah sangka yah . Dia tuh setttiiiiaaaaaa banget . Tapi dia lagi kerja di.. bpp sih.. cuman begitulah

author : swt.....

[author : Kyouya-koiiiii.. sesuai janji.. Kuambil dirimu.. Mwahahahahahahahahah....]

Back to main story , dengan berjalan menuju anaknya yang sedang minum itu , nagi pun.. seengaknya menyapa lah. Kalau misalnya nggak menyapa , pasti nanti di kira.. SOMBONG..!! CUIIHH...!! xDD

"yey , sapa juga yang berjemur.. gua lagi nunggu suami ke 4 gue.." nagi pun duduk di samping anaknya itu. Seengaknya , nawarin kek teh botolnya . AJib kan ? Auss.. banget tahu. Dan hati naluri nagi lebih cadas daripada akal sehat nagi , jadi nagi tuh binatang ?! bisa di bilang begitu. Yah.. kalau binatang sih pasti langsung ngambil makanan , pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak , dan pergi tanpa ngomong 'makasih' [author : emang binatang bisa ngomong 'makasih'.. xD ??].. dan akhirnya sifat yang mutlak di miliki binatang itu akhirnya dimiliki nagi.

"Ah , lu minum kagak bagi - bagi.. Bejat lu ah. Gua minta dong.."

Tanpa ada perintah dari atasan , otak nagi menghantarkan ke tangannya untuk mengambil minuman itu dan menghabiskannya. Nagi minum teh botol tanpa meninggalkan setetes pun air yang ada di dalam botol itu. Bagaimana dengan nasib anaknya yang tabah dan sabar akan sifat ibunya yang bejath itu ? Sang anak hanya bisa cengo karena teh botolnya di ambil oleh 'ibunya' tanpa ngomong : 'makasih"

"Ah.. Lu..!!! Rakus bet dah.. ampe habis gini.." libi mengkeker ke dalam teh botol sosronya. "ck.. ck.. ck.. Selain rakus minum Lo juga rakus suami yah.. Kasian papi gue dong yang ada di balikpapan.. kasihan banget punya istri yang durhaka kayak gini." libi memijit - mijit dagunya.

Lalu , bagaimana dengan reaksi nagi yang lumayan --JLEBH-- itu ?

"Yaelah.. gua masih ada 4. Lah.. kalau yang di sana.. lebih dari 10 noh..." kata nagi sambil membalas cemoohan anaknya itu [author : bagi pembaca , emang 'dia' punya istri lebih dari 10 lohh..xDDD //kyouya-koi : NAGII..!! SEENAKNYA KAU BONGKAR RAHASIA SUAMIMU INI..!!!! xDDDD]

"Hah ?! 10.. kagak salah mi.." kata sang anak sambil melototkan matanya ke nagi.

"Yaelah , lu nya aja yang kagak tahu... Makanya jangan asal pitnah doang.."

"Kalau gitu , papi ku itu serigala yah mii..?" kata sang anak dengan muka tiada dosa [kyouya-koi : Udah ngasah pisau duluan nih kayaknya. xD]

"Yah... bisa di bilang begitu lah nak.."

"Tapi , kok mami ikut - ikutan sih..?" kata sang anak .. seperti layaknya anak , nagi. MEREKA INGIN TAHU LEBIH BANYAK TENTANG ORANG TUANYA..!!!! xDD

"Kalau kamu sudah dewasa , kamu akan mengerti sayang..."

"kalau misalnya aku gak ngerti gimana mi..? Nanti mami ngertiin aku yah" kata sang anak sambil narik - narik baju nagi. Hoo , akhirnya dia menggil dirinya mami.

"Yah... liat nanti kalau misalnya kamu sudah besar yah.." nagi pun sepertinya sudah ogah - ogahan menjawab pertanyaan anaknya itu. 'kapan nih pertanyaan bakan berhenti ?! Gua pecat nih lama - lama pangkat jadi anak gue' batin nagi mengatakan hal setidak rasionalisme itu.

"Yah , aku kan besarnya masih lama mii.. Kasih tahu sekarang aja yah..." kata sang anak dengan suara merengek.. [ini anak sama ibu bacotnya gede juga yaah. xD ?]

Mungkin mereka berdua tidak tahu , bahwa mereka lagi di liatin sama anak - anak sekitar yang ada di sekitar wartel itu. Perhatian mereka ke 2 orang ibu dan anak ini lagi ber bla.. bla.. bla.. ria.. Karena emang omongan kedua makhluk ini sangat unik untuk di perbincangkan. Nagi yang sudah menyadari hal itu , langsung segera.. berusaha.. untuk diam sesaat dan bersabar. Ternyata , kesabaran nagi membuahkan hasil , karena 'dia' sudah datang untuk menjemputnya..

BRRMMM... BRRRMMM... [author : eeuuhhh.. xD]

Perhatian anak - anak yang tadi cuman hanya di kasih oleh nagi dan libi , langsung tertuju oleh suara itu. Ternyata , itu adalah suara motor.. Harley Dapitson ?!... Anak - anak langsung was - wis - wus - wes - wos... seperti : 'anjring... cadas bet' 'gua nabung buat beli gituan , kagak makan berapa lama tuh ?' 'ah , paling juga tuh motor punya bokapnya.' dan beberapa ocehan lain yang tiada henti - hentinya.

Lalu ,ocehan mereka juga berhenti karenaa.. si pengendara Harley Dapitson itu adalah.... PEREMPUANNNNN..!!!!! CEEWWWEEKK...!!! WANIIIITAAA...!!!! PEREEEMPUAANN.!!!!! Dan akhirnya sukses membuat sang author berhenti mengetik dan dilarikan ke RSJ terdekat [dekat bapak lu peyang ?!.. xD] lebhay ah.. xD

anak - anak menjadi ilfiil.. Karena ? Keren.. yah.. istilahnya begitulah.. ada cewek.. umurnya sekitar 17 tahun , naik harley Dapitson.. Cantik lagi. Memakai celana jeans , tinggi , memakai jaket warna hitam , dan rambut hitamnya yang di bawah telinga itu , sukses untuk mengira kalau dia adalah 'laki - laki' cuman di bagian tubuhnya ada yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan jati dirinya.. Gimana hati para kaum adam tidak menggelitik bukan ? [author : SENPAI CURAANGG..!!!!! BERLAKU KEREN DI FF DOANG..!!! xD]. Nagi yang menyadari hal itu dari wartel yang ia jejaki sekarang , langsung melihat ke pengendara harley dapitson itu.. dan reaksinya adalah..

Nagi langsung berlari dan berteriak.. dan membuat yang melihatnya berlaku mengaktifkan suatu kata - kata yang di dalam batin mereka : "WETEHEK ?!"

"SENPAAAIIIIIIIII...~~~~~" nagi berlari dari empat duduknya itu , menuju senpainya , dan melakukan tradisi jika nagi bertemu dengan senpainya : memeluk sang senpai.

"Hee , nagi.. sori yah lama.. Soalnya tadi macet di jalan." sang senpai pun mengelus - elus kepala nagi [author : HENTIKAN ELUSANMU ITUU..!!!]

"Terus , mau sekarang ? Mungkin sudah Sampai pengirimannya.." kata sang senpai sambil kembali menaiki motornya.

"iyah , yuk ah.. Nagi udah gak sabar pengen lihat tuh barang kayak gimana. Habis kan benda itu lumayan unik.. yah.. begitu." nagi duduk di belakang menuyusul senpainya yang duduk di depan. Dan mereka segera.. LANGSUNG meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa diketahui kalau sebenarnya para siswa - siswi yang tadi melihatnya sudah hoek-hoekan , jeduk-jedukin kepala ke tembok , kerasukan roh Nyi Pelet [?!] , dan sebagian di larikan ke RSJ , karena mempunyai pikiran yang sama tentang nagi dan senpainya : MEREKA LESBIANNN..!!! =)) =)) =)) [author : WOYY..!! Yang lagi baca jangan mikir nagi sama dia LESBIAN..!!]

Ngomong - ngomong soal senpainya itu , namanya adalah Rizka Driana Putri. Tetapi punya pen name di dunia maya dan dikenal sebagai Sakaeguchi Kirei , di panggilnya kirei . Pintar ? Mungkin lebih tepatnya kalau menurut nagi jenius.. karena dengan umurnya yang sekarang , 17 tahun ini , melanjutkan pendidikan yang lebih tinggi di ITB dan mengambil jurusan. apalah.. nagi lupa. Dia mempunyai kepintaran di dalam bidang designer , dan sudah menyusun beberapa banner Forum yang terkenal di game OL seperti forum game PangYa , Ragnarok , dan Warcraft. Tetapi dia mengasingkan diri dari dunia maya manapun setelah ia menjadi salah satu 'cheater' handal , sekaligus 'hacker' di game OL pangYa , yang mengakibatkan tuh game sudah berhenti dari dunia Pergameran Online di Indonesia. Mulai mengenal anime KHR sejak ia dikenalkan oleh nagi di game OL , dan ia menjadi tertarik dengan anime ini , bahkan melebihi author sendiri.

Back to main story.

Akhirnya , senpai dan nagi telah sampai ke rumah nagi. Kirei memasukkan motornya ke dalam garasi yang ada di dalam rumah nagi , dan nagi langsung berlari menuju ke dalam rumahnya..

"Assalamualaikummm...~~~~"

setelah mengucapkan salam , nagi langsung mencopot sepatunya , menaruhnya di rak sepatu , dan langsung segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Dan begitu sampai di kamar , ia langsung berteriak.

"YEEAAHH.!!! UDAH ADAAAAA..!!!!" kata nagi sambil memeluk benda itu.

Benda apakah itu ? benda itu terbungkus koran . Seperti bingkai foto yang besar...besar.. tingginya sekitar 1 meter. Lalu nagi langsung membuka bungkus koran yang menutupi benda itu .

"Senpaiii... bantuin doong.." teriak nagi kepada senpainya yang lagi dengerin lagu di mp4 miliknya.

"Iya.. iyaaa..." senpainya hanya bisa bantu kohai nya sibuk membuka koran yang menyelimuti benda itu.

Lalu , karena di buka bersama - sama , akhirnya benda itu menunjukkan tampak aslinya juga. Reaksi mereka berdua setelah melihat dengan jelas benda itu .

Nagi : Sembah sujuth , nangis - nangis bahagia

Senpai : nosebleeth. [author : AWKAKWAKWAKKAAKAKk...!!! xDDD]

Benda apakah itu ? Sebenarnya sih itu benda kagak mutu - mutu amat. Soalnya itu tuh.. foto karakter KHR -- pongola lah.. Yang lagi.. AUh.. gila.. KAKKOIIIII..!!! KYYYAAQQHHH..!! LUPH U PONGOLAAA...!!!!!!! Dan membuat author menangis - nangis bahagia karena ia menulis hal yang sifatnya kagak mungkin terjadi itu.. kalau di usahakan sih terjadi.. cuman.. MAHAL..!!#*()*(&#*(&#()&()#&*)*

"Ini buatku saja yah ?" kata sang senpai sambil nada bercanda dan memegang gambar itu. Dan nagi yang sigap itu pun menyadarinya.

"GAKK..!! GAK BOLEEHH..!!!!" kata nagi sambil teriak - teriak seperti anak kecil

"Yaelah , bercanda kali. Lagipula itu kan emang buat mu.. Hadiah karena kamu menang turna game seminggu yang lalu." huh , senpai ungkat - ungkit itu lagi.

"Eheheheh.. itu juga keberuntungan kok."

Hati nagi saat ini sudah bahagiaaaa.. sekali. Ia ingin cepat menggantung gambar nan huge ini di kamarnya. Cuman ia butuh bantuan senpainya karena gambar itu memang berat sih.. Nagi sudah menancapkan paku untuk gambar itu di tembok [ialah... emang di jidat.. ?] yang didempetkan oleh tempat tidur. Yah , rencananya biar dia sebelum tidur bisa melihat para cowok2 ganteng itu.. Kan mimpi indah sebelum tidur loh maksudnya... xDDDDD

"Senpai , yuk taruh..."

Senpainya hanya bisa mengikuti perintah kohainya untuk sekarang ini. Lalu mereka berdiri di atas kasur untuk menggantungkan lukisan itu di paku yang sudah di tancapkan dari kapan tahu. Dengan bantuan nagi , akhirnya tuh lukisan super nan huge itu berhasil di tempatkan di tempat yang sudah semestinya . di takdirkan. Nagi langsung senyum - senyum gak jelas dan memeluk senpainya..

"Makasih senpaiii... Nanti kalau misalnya nagi menang turna lagi , beliin yang Kyou kara yah.."

"Ah , kyou kara aku gak suka. Kalau KHR aku masih bisa pertimabangin lah. Cuman itu mahal loh. Aku musti nabung dulu."

"Iyah , gpp kok senpai. Pokoknya makassiiiihhhh banget..."

Setelah meletakkan lukisan itu , mereka turun dari kasur. Pertama oleh kirei , dan disusul oleh nagi. Namun , inilah hal yang menjadi main Topik kita kali ini.

BRRRRUUSSSKKKK..!!!!

Uhm , sepertinya ada suara suatu benda terjatuh dari langit. Nagi dan kirei pun menoleh ke belakang. Dan mereka mempunyai reaksi..

"Senpaii..."

"Iya.. aku tahu kok nagi.."

"Ini gak mungkin kan ? Kok rasanya kita seperti Deja Vu ?"

"Yah.. itulah pengalaman hidup , nagi.."

Lalu menjadi... : "HAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.....???!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VONGOOLLLLLLLLAAAAA.......??????!!!!!!!!!.. lalu otak nagi dan kirei di visualisasikan seperti ini : #&*(&#)*#)_*#()*()(&*U#P())!*(*!Y!()*()!*UY(!IO..!!!

Dilihatnya , para ketujuh penjaga cincin Vongola , yang merupakan main char yang ada di anime KHR sedang ada di atas kasur. Darimana mereka muncul ? Namun, setelah keanehan pertama itu terjadi , muncul keanehan kedua. Kirei yang bermata jeli nan gesit itu menyadari hal yang aneh terhadap gambar KHR yang baru tadi di pasangnya bersama nagi. Kirei sebenarnya nggak mau ngomong , tetapi untuk kenyataan , akhirnya kirei dengan berani ngasih tahu ke nagi.

"Nagi.. Lihat dehhh..." kirei menunjuk gambar yang tadi terpasang itu. Mata nagi menoleh ke arah yang di tunjukkan oleh senpainya. Dan muncullah hal sepetakuler... spektakuler ding.. xD

"Senpaaii. Senpai.. kok... ORANGNYA MANA DI GAMBAR ITUUUUU....??!!!!!"

maksud dari kata - kata nagi di atas adalah , para karakter Vongola yang ada di gambar itu tidak ada. Jadi cuman latar belakangnya doang. Nagi yang nggak tahu musti ngomong apa , langsung pink sun di tempat..

"OI.. nagii..!! NAGII..!!!" senpainya pun membangunkan nagi , jadi hanya kirei yang bisa di andalkan sekarang ini. [kebalikan dari FF 'I'm In KHR World.. xD]

Lalu , akhirnya.. Para Vongola Guardian itu kembali tersadar. Pertama yang sadar duluan adalah Yamamoto , lalu gokudera , mukuro , lambo , ryouhei , tsuna , hibari.. Kirei yang udah keringat dingin duluan , karena berpikir : 'ternyata mereka bisa bangun . Apa yang akan mereka lakukan ?'

Setelah ketujuh pria itu sadar , hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah... Kaget.. karena salah satu dari mereka bilang/

"Ukh.. kita ada dima---naaa...." kata tsuna sambil mengelus - elus kepalanya akibat .. sepertinya jatuh dari gambar itu. Tsuna pun kaget karena.. ia melihat manusia , yang sepertinya belum pernah ia lihat. Yaitu kirei.. Kirei pun tidak tahu mau ngomong apa. Kirei ingin berkata 'kalian kok di sini' jadi beku karena tatapan tajam mengarah ke arah kirei oleh ketujuh orang itu.

'Kenapa kalian bisa ke sini ?' 'apa tujuan kalian ?' 'nanti kalian pulang gimana ?' itulah sederet pertanyaan yang ingin di sampaikan oleh kirei yang masih menopang nagi.

Tak lama , nagi pun sadar . Ia bangun dari pangkuan senpainya dan menjadi setengah terjaga... Lalu ia menjadi kaget setelah ketujuh orang vongola guardian ada di hadapannya.

"Kaliaan.. Kaliian.. Kaliiaan.. Kaaaaalllllliiiiiiiaaaaaannnnnnnn....".. kata nagi sambil ngomongnya makin lama makin letoy.

--- To be Continued ---

HANCUURR.. HANCURR..!! HANCUURRR..!! Soalnya nih saya gak banyak kayak yang lain coz agy di dempet sama permintaan siggy nak - nak forum.. uhuhuhuhuh... Tapi gpp deh. Pokoknya 1 chapter selesai.. xD

Lepiew.. Lepiew.. xD~


End file.
